1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo headset system for use with a stereo sound system during both social and recreational periods and more particularly to a stereo headset system which is used to transmits sounds from a stereo sound system to a plurality of individuals who are in a wet environment, such as either a hottub or a sauna bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,219, entitled Headset Device, issued to Costas Bothos on Dec. 15, 1970, teaches headset devices of the stethoscope type which are for use with a sound system wherein the sound is conducted or "piped" from a sound source through sound tubular mains. Such sound systems are employed in aircraft which is provided with motion pictures and stereo music while the aircraft is in flight. The sound is piped through the sound tubular mains extending along the walls of the aircraft. The sound tubular mains are provided with outlets adjacent the rows of the passenger seats. The headset devices are plugged into these outlets. Each headset device is provided with rotatable earpieces permitting adjustment to the ear canal angles of the listener. The earpieces are provided with amplifier cavities. A plug of improved construction is used to connect the hearing tubes to the sound source through the sound tubular mains so that its full sound passes unimpeded to the earpieces of each headset device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,405, entitled Sound Reproducing Systems Utilizing Acoustic Processing Unit, issued to Lanny C. Davis on Aug. 31, 1982, teaches a system for reproducing two sets of electro-acoustic signals for use in combination with a stereo headsets device having a pair of earpieces. The system includes an enclosure in which a pair of electro-acoustic transducers are disposed in order to convert electro-acoustic signals to a set of mechanical-acoustic signals which are transmitted to the earpieces of the stereo headset device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,629, entitled Binaural Sound Reproducing System with Acoustic Reverberation Unit, issued to Nobuhisa Atoji and Takahisa Aoi on May 2, 1978, teaches a binaural sound reproducing system for transmitting sound radiated from an electro-acoustic transducer through a sound wave transmission path such as a pipe to the left and right ears of a listener includes a mechanical-acoustic element. The binaural sound reproducing system includes a stereo headset device with a pair of earpieces and a pair of sound tubular mains. The binaural sound reproducing system also includes a stereo signal source such as a tape recorder, a tuner, a record player or the like, a pair of amplifiers and a pair of electro-acoustic transducers each of which is acoustically coupled to one of the earpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,164, entitled Earphone Assembly, issued to Robert Ryder on Jan. 29, 1974, teaches an earphone assembly of the pneumatic type such as presently used on aircraft and which is constructed to improve reproduction quality of the instrument by providing high frequency transducers directly at the ear pieces for producing high frequency sound signal which would otherwise be attentuated in the flexible plastic tubes coupling the ear pieces to the main electro-acoustic transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,762, entitled Aquassage, issued to Mark Marshall on Feb. 14, 1984, teaches an improved water areator which is immersible in a tub of water and which directs jets of air into the water in order to produce either a hydrotherapeutic effect or a recreational effect. The improved water areator has a flexible, soft tubing which is pliable enough to be bent into different configurations. The tubing has a plurality of perforations which allow compressed air to be horizontally interjected therethrough into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,215, entitled Unitary Accessory Control for a Waterbed, issued to Phillip J. Santo on Sept. 19, 1978, teaches a unitary accessory control which is fixed to the frame of a waterbed. Within the unitary accessory control are such accessories as a pump for filling and emptying the waterbed, a heater, a vibrator, a sound system and a mechanism for controlling the environment of the room in which the waterbed is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,984, entitled Illumination Device for a Waterbed, issued to Michael B. Truher and Sheryl L. Truher on Sept. 2, 1980, teaches an illumination device for use in combination with a waterbed with a plastic membrane which takes the shape of a mattress when it is filled with water. The illumination device includes a lamp which provides light and a prism-shaped container which optically couples the light from the lamp through a glass sidewall to the water in the plastic membrane.